


Saturday Lunchbox

by timeloop



Series: Superfamily life snippets [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, superfamily - Fandom, superhusbands - Fandom
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Steve is a tease, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony is a little bit confused, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeloop/pseuds/timeloop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wants to do something for Peter but unfortunately it's the wrong day for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Lunchbox

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, comments are always welcome! Wanted to write about Tony forgetting what day it was, and Steve not knowing how to cook.

Hearing something beep insistently, Tony reluctantly stretched out his hand and began searching for the source of the infernal noise. A few minutes passed and he was unable to find it, so he got up lazily and leaned back on the headboard muttering, “JARVIS please turn that freaking noise off before my head explodes would you?”

“Yes sir. Would you like to me alert Captain Rogers that you are awake?”  
“No need for that.” He looked to the other side of the bed. “Where is he anyway?”

“Captain Rogers has gone out to purchase the daily newspaper.”

“The newspaper? Really, I’ve already taught him how to download papers on his tablet why doesn’t he… never mind. Oh, before I forget, change that stupid beeping sound to something less shocking would you?”

“Understood, sir.”

Heading towards the kitchen, Tony began looking in the pantry for supplies that he thought would be suitable for a lunchbox. Picking up an apple, some bread and a few slices of cheese, he placed them all on the counter and stared at them.

_Okay, what am I supposed to do now? Apple. Right. Needs to be cut. Slices. Methodical. Come on, Stark, you can build an entire suit and you can’t cut an apple? Seriously?_

He was focusing so hard on getting the apple cut into uniform slices that he didn’t hear the door open. Steve came walking into the kitchen, looking surprised to see him.

“Tony?”

“Steve? Hey, you’re looking good, handsome.”

“Um…thanks? But what on earth are you doing?”

“Preparing Pete’s lunch? What does it look like I’m – ow, fuck!!”

“Tony? Oh my god you’re bleeding! Come here and wash it, quickly!”

Steve dropped the newspaper he was holding and practically dragged him away from the counter to place him at the sink, grabbing his hand which was now dripping blood all over the metal basin. He ran cold water over it for a few moments before taking a paper towel and used it to apply pressure to the wound.

“Jesus, you can’t even cut an apple? What on earth are you doing?” Steve’s voice was shaking slightly, but whether it was from amusement or worry or both, Tony couldn’t really tell.

“I’m making a lunchbox! You know when kids go to school, they need to eat? So I wanted to make one for the little guy, seeing how it’s always you who does it and maybe this time I’ll try it you know? To…show my love?”

“Tony…It’s --”

“What? Am I not allowed to show my love for my son? I know I can’t make those little spider shaped sandwiches, those are your trademark, but I just wanted to do something for him, you know?”

Steve took a moment before he started smirking and then he gave Tony a face that he had come to understand as the ‘ _you are so getting laid tonight because what you just said makes me very happy’_ look.

“Cap? Say something? Hello?”

Steve didn’t reply and he removed the paper towel carefully. The bleeding had stopped. Slowly, he took Tony’s injured finger and kissed the tip, giving it a small lick before putting it into his mouth and he started sucking on it.

Tony was surprised at what the other man was doing but he didn’t pull away. After all, watching Steve sucking on his finger had to be one of the hottest things he had ever seen, and he was not going to ruin this moment that was sending tingles of pleasure into him.

Then the other man stopped, drawing him out, wiped his finger clean and placed a plaster over it. He had just finished smoothing over the plaster and Tony could see Steve’s hand reaching for his cheek when they both heard a voice say, “Daddy? Papa? I’m hungry!”

Tony could only watch as Steve’s hand moved further and further away from him as his lover went to scoop the little boy up in his arms. Watching Steve’s hands ruffle Peter’s hair which made the kid laugh happily, he went over to join them.

“Good morning, Pete, did you sleep well?”

“Yeah! I dreamed that I was building a robot! And it, and it could shoot spiders out of it!”

“Right, okay. Good boy. Now let’s get you ready for school shall we? Do you want me to bathe you or are you ready do it yourself?”

“School?”

“Yes, school. The place where you…learn things?”

 “It’s Saturday! Papa you’re so weird! I have no school today!”

Tony turned to Steve and said, “Steve, please tell me that the kid is lying and that I did not just get up at 9 a.m. to make a lunchbox that no one is going to have any use for?”

“Tony…it’s Saturday. You must be really tired if you don’t even know what day it is. Go on, back to bed, I’ll wake you up for lunch.”

Tony Stark’s entire face had confusion written all over it, his mouth hanging slightly open and his eyes opened wide. It took him a few moments before he started smacking himself on the forehead muttering, “oh my god you stupid, stupid, man. It’s Saturday. Saturday. Right. No school today.”

“Tony? You alright? Do you want to go get some sleep? It’s pretty early for you. You’re usually not up before noon…”

“I’m fine, Steve. Just wanted to make something for the kid. Who knew it was Saturday?”

“Daddy knew! Papa you’re so stupid!”

“Peter! We do not use that kind of language when speaking to people older than us, you understand? What did I tell you about respecting people?”

“Sorry, Papa, I didn’t mean to call you stupid.”

“It’s…It’s okay, Bud. Just make sure you don’t do it again okay? We don’t want Daddy to get angry again do we?”

“No…”

“Right. Okay. Let me just go and call in some pizza.”

“Are you insane? It’s 10 in the morning and you want to eat pizza?”

“Why not? I like pizza.”

“Tony, you are not having pizza for breakfast. Both of you, wait here while I go make some pancakes.”

“By make, do you mean taking frozen pancakes and then heating them up in the microwave?”

Steve merely smiled at him and held a finger to his lips, then walked into the kitchen.

“Papa! I have something to tell you!”

Looking up from the newspaper that he had picked up from the floor and was flipping through absentmindedly, he saw his son staring at him intently, his face deadly and serious. Tony’s heart began to beat faster, worry rising up in chest, and he said in the most calm voice he could muster, “What is it, Pete? Is something wrong?”

“I love you, Papa.”

_Oh._

“I love you too, Pete.”

Tony made a mental note to get up earlier in future mornings.


End file.
